


Good to be a Girl

by Demon_Dark_Need



Series: SPN Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Feminization, First Time, Humiliation, Intersex Dean, M/M, Masturbation, Mean Castiel, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Size Kink, Small Penis, Teasing, Top Castiel, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Dark_Need/pseuds/Demon_Dark_Need
Summary: Dean was born without testicles and a very small penis. He's made sure that no one at his boarding school has seen him naked. But when his roommate Castiel walks in on him masturbating, he gets to fulfill the fantasy he's only barely let himself think about.Dean is a sophomore and Cas is a senior.





	Good to be a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags and don't read if it's not your cuppa.
> 
> This was written for the [SPN Kink Meme](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/) [prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/116307.html?thread=42437459#t42437459): 
> 
> I'd like to see a teenage intersex!Dean who was born without balls and has a tiny micropenis masturbating his little cock and rubbing at it like it's a clit. Castiel walks in on him and teases him for masturbating like a girl and drops his pants to show Dean how it's done, putting Dean's hand on his cock and teaching Dean how to rub a "real" cock. After Castiel cums, he helps Dean get off by sucking Dean's puny nub while fingering Dean's ass, massaging his prostate until Dean finally squirts his own, sad little load, which Cas also teases Dean about.
> 
> Dean and Cas should be about the same age (between 15-17). Bottom!Dean only. Anon can add other kinks if they want to. Please don't reprompt with changes.

Dean hurried into his room, eager to use his alone time well. Cas, his roommate, had a meeting with his advisor about college applications that should take an hour. Dean had been so fucking horny all day that he couldn't see straight. He eagerly shed his clothes and laid back onto his bed, spreading his legs.

He ran his hand down his belly to his crotch. His dick was small, just a little over an inch, and he'd been born without testicles. Intersex was the term he'd found on the internet. He didn't let others see, always changed in a bathroom stall for gym class and stuffed a sock down the front of his school uniform. He wanted balls and a normal sized dick, but he knew that would never happen. He used to try to jerk his dick between his thumb and index finger like a normal guy, but he'd quickly realized that what felt best was pinning it against his body and rubbing it with a finger or two.

He flicked his dick gently a couple of times, warming himself up, feeling himself get hard. God, yeah, this was what he'd needed all day, sitting through geometry and english and sophomore seminar. He pressed his middle finger against his dick and rubbed it in a slow circle, moaning softly. He brought his finger up to his mouth to get it wet and then went back to rubbing his dick. With his free hand he ran his palm over his nipples, hips jerking with the sensation.

He was so lost in the sensations that he didn't hear the door open, didn't realize he wasn't alone until he heard Cas say, "Holy shit."

Dean jerked up and reached for the covers, trying to pull them over himself. "You had a meeting," he accused.

Cas tossed his backpack on the floor and shrugged, "My advisor had some sort of family emergency, had to cancel. But dude, what the fuck even is your dick? Now I know why you're such a freak about no one seeing you naked."

Dean flushed bright red. "It's not…" he started and Cas snorted.

"Yeah, I know, I saw it. And you were rubbing it out like a girl."

Dean's blush deepened; his face was impossibly hot. He knew he jerked off like a girl. It simultaneously humiliated and turned him on. But that Cas had seen it, had walked in on him… that humiliation was crippling. He felt like crying.

"Ever seen a real dick in person?"

Dean's head jerked up. "What?"

"A real dick. A man's dick." Cas palmed the front of his uniform slacks. "Makes sense a pretty little thing like you would have a tiny little clit." Cas popped the button of his pants and stepped closer to Dean. "Let me see it."

Dean just stared at him, distantly noting that Cas was pulling down his zipper.

"Come on, Dean. Let me see that little nub you call a cock."

His heart pounding in his chest, he slowly pulled away the sheet and let Cas get an unobstructed view. Cas licked his lips as he looked.

"Jesus, a fucking Vienna sausage is bigger than that. And holy fuck… you don't have any balls. Got a pussy hidden between your legs?"

Dean was breathing hard, shame burning in his chest at Cas' words, but he was turned on, too. He'd fingered his ass before, thinking of it as his pussy.

"Give me your hand, Dean."

Dean was startled at how close Cas' voice was and he looked up to see the older boy standing right next to him, his hard cock hanging out of his pants. As if in a dream, Dean lifted his hand to him and Cas took it and wrapped it around his cock.

"Look at that, Dean, your fingers don't even meet. This is how big a dick is supposed to be." He guided Dean's hand up and down his shaft and tilted his head back. "Yeah. That's how a dick's supposed to be jacked, Dean. Couldn't do this to the little nub you've got, could you?"

Cas paused, so Dean figured he was expecting a response. "No," he whispered. He was focused on Cas' dick in his hand, how hot it was, how it felt both hard and soft at the same time, how silky the skin on the head was.

"No," Cas echoed. He squeezed Dean's fingers harder around his cock and started thrusting his hips into the circle of Dean's hand. "You've got to jerk off like a fucking girl, fingering your clit." Dean's breath caught at that and Cas looked down at him with a little smirk. "Do you get off on fingering yourself like a girl?"

"Yeah," Dean breathed because he was so turned on. His whole groin was throbbing with want, despite the humiliation.

Castiel hummed in appreciation and sped Dean's hand up. "Show me, Dean. Play with your clit for me."

Dean spread his legs wider apart and sucked his finger into his mouth to get it wet before reaching between his legs. He moaned softly as he pressed his dick against his body and rubbed it up and down.

"Look at that. You've gotta use your whole hand on my dick and just one finger on that tiny little clit. You're just a sweet little pussy boy, aren't you, Dean?"

Dean hissed a breath between his teeth. "Yes."

Cas groaned as he worked Dean's hand faster over his cock. "Finger your pussy. Let me see how eager you are."

Dean didn't even hesitate. He brought his finger back to his mouth to get it wet again and then reached down below his little dick to circle his hole. He pressed his finger in and moaned.

"Hungry little pussy," Cas growled. "Sweet little girl who needs her pussy fucked, isn't that right, Dean?"

"Yes, Cas." Dean was beyond humiliation at this point, his ass throbbing as he fingered himself and the hot heavy weight of Cas' dick in his hand making him want to feel Cas over him, pressing him down into the bed as Cas used him. "Please."

"Oh, don't worry, Dean, I'm going to make my girl feel so good. Lie back and spread your legs."

Dean let go of Cas' cock and laid back, letting his thighs fall open. Cas climbed onto the bed and knelt between Dean's legs, jerking himself off hard and fast. "Going to get your little pussy nice and wet, Dean, and then I'm going to finger it until you come, just like a good little bitch. Do you want that, Dean? My fingers fucking your sweet cunt until you come?"

"God, yeah." Dean gripped the back of his thighs and pulled them farther apart. "Wanna feel your fingers in my pussy."

Cas made a strangled sound as he came, his come hitting Dean just where his balls would be if he had them and then sliding down toward his hole. "Shit," Cas groaned as he continued to pulse his release onto Dean. When he was done, he reached forward and got two fingers wet with his own come before pressing them against Dean's hole. "Ready, baby girl?"

Dean shuddered at the words 'baby girl'. It was hitting a kink he'd only barely let himself think about. But as he held himself open, all he could think about was getting Cas inside him, inside his pussy. "Yeah, I'm so ready. Finger my cunt. Please, Cas."

Cas chuckled as he pushed two fingers into Dean, making the other boy's hips lift from the bed as he arched his back.

"Fuck!" It hurt a little, but not much. Cas' come made for excellent lube and the stretch gave him just a little bit of a burn, but it mostly just felt amazing, getting filled up by someone else for the first time.

Cas fucked his fingers in an out of Dean a few times, watching avidly as his fingers disappeared into Dean's body. "God damn, Dean, that looks good. Your pussy just eats my fingers up."

"Yeah, Cas, it feels so good. Don't stop."

"Oh no, baby, I'm not stopping until you come. I want to see what your little clit does when you come." He kissed the inside of Dean's thigh as his fingers continued to thrust. "Do you want me to eat you out, baby? Suck on your hot little clit?"

Dean looked down his body at Cas and breathed, "Yeah."

Cas grinned up at him for a second before before ducking his head and taking Dean's tiny dick into his mouth. Dean curled off the mattress with a loud, "Fuck!" before Cas' hand on his chest pushed him back down. The feel of Cas' tongue against his dicklet was unlike anything Dean had ever felt. He pulled his legs open wider and then remembered that Cas has two fingers in his ass. "Shit."

Cas hummed his pleasure at Dean's response as he continued to suck the tiny nub of Dean's cock. Dean couldn't help but writhe underneath him, pushing up into Cas' mouth and then down onto his fingers, begging for Cas to keep going.

When Cas pressed his tongue hard against Dean's clit and sucked at the same time, Dean almost lost it. He dug both hands into Cas' hair and held him in place, bucking up against his mouth.

"Fuck yes, Cas. Oh my god, suck my clit. It feels so good."

Cas hummed again and started thrusting his fingers harder into Dean's ass. Dean moaned loudly, his back arching, his hands leaving Cas' head to gather the sheets into his fists.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Dean panted. "You're gonna make me come. Shit, fuck, Cas. Please, please."

Cas abandoned Dean's clit then, which Dean protested which a whine, but then Cas' body was pressing down on him. And he was still fully clothed while Dean was completely naked and that just made it even hotter. And Cas never stopped fucking his fingers into Dean, added a third one just as he claimed Dean's mouth. Dean twisted against him, feeling more open than he ever had.

"Come on, Dean. I can feel your cunt clenching around my fingers. You're going to come for me, aren't you?"

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas' shoulders and let himself just concentrate on the feeling of Cas' fingers inside him. "Yeah, yeah."

"That's my sweet girl," Cas murmured against Dean's lips. He stopped thrusting as hard and just concentrated on one spot inside Dean that made him jolt. Cas hummed. "That's your g-spot, baby, the perfect spot inside your pussy." Cas rubbed it harder, his fingers barely thrusting now, and Dean clung to him. "Do you like that? LIke me spreading your pussy open on my fingers, touching you where no one else has?"

Dean moaned in response, incapable of anything else. He was so close to coming.

"You have a pussy that's just begging to be fucked, Dean. I can't believe no one's gotten his dick inside you, yet." He started thrusting his fingers harder again, making sure to curl them up every time he pulled out to hit Dean's prostate.

Dean cried out incoherently, his hips riding up to meet Cas' fingers. "Fuck me, Cas," he begged."

"Yeah, don't worry baby girl. Next time I'm going to put my dick in you and fuck you so good. Your little pussy will be dripping my come."

"Yes, Cas, I want that. Want you to fuck my pussy."

"I will, sweetheart," he murmured, kissing Dean's neck gently and his fingers fucked Dean's ass hard. Dean clutched him hard, his back bending as he came.

"Fuck, Cas!" His ass clamped down on Cas' fingers as his tiny cock spurted his orgasm onto his stomach.

"Shit, Dean, I thought you might be able to manage a decent load, but that's just pathetic." He pressed his fingers against Dean's prostate again, making him shudder. "That's not even enough to feed you."

Cas pulled his fingers from Dean's ass and scooped up Dean's pathetic release. He brought it up to Dean's mouth and pushed it passed his lips.

"Can you taste it? Can you taste the few little drips you managed over the taste of all the come I made to lube you up?"

Dean sucked at Cas' finger and shook his head. When Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean's mouth, Dean breathed, "I can only taste you."

Cas kissed him, his tongue fucking into Dean's mouth. "Of course, baby. Your little clit barely made any come. You came so hard, but you're just a sweet little girl. You just get wet, you don't make any come."

Dean whimpered and cuddled into Cas. He was silent for a moment before he asked, "You don't hate it?"

"Hate what?"

"My… how small my dick is. That I don't have any balls."

"Dean." Cas rolled them so Dean was flat on the mattress with Cas hovering over him. "What's that little nub between your legs?"

Dean stared up at him with wide eyes before understanding what Cas wanted him to say. "My clit."

"And that tight little hole a little lower?"

Dean felt himself flush a little. "My pussy."

"That's right. And when I get hard again in a little bit and fuck your pussy, what does that make you?"

Dean bit his lip. "Your… your girl."

"That's right," Cas tilted Dean's head up so he could kiss him. "You're my baby girl and I'm going to fuck your sweet pussy until you're wet and loose and begging for my dick. And you know what I don't want my girl to have?"

Dean pictured what Cas describing for a moment before registering the question. He grinned shyly up at Cas. "Balls?"

Cas grinned back. "That's right, baby. No good girl has balls. And you're such a good girl with such a sweet little pussy. Now take a little nap, and when we wake up, I'll make you feel so good."

"Will you…" he started and then fell silent. Cas nuzzled his neck.

"What, baby girl?"

"When you fuck me, will you rub my clit?"

"Oh, baby," Cas murmured and snaked his hand down between Dean's legs to press his fingers against his little dick. "I'm going to wring so many orgasms out of you you're going to beg me to leave your clit alone."

Cas rubbed him until Dean made a pained sound and Cas finally pulled away.

"Just wait, baby. I'll show you how good it is to be a girl."


End file.
